


象征主义空想

by charlotte_vesper



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Summary: Jesse Eisenberg/Original Character走向不明？一切同人创作都是平行宇宙。必然和现实生活有所冲突。写得很随意。第一人称。不喜误入。
Relationships: Jesse Eisenberg/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Ep.01

我第一次遇见Anna Strout的时候也是Jesse Eisenberg第一次遇见她。

这句话我憋了很多年，一直想要等到Jesse和Anna结婚的时候作为祝词，以体现我和他们之间的交情到底有多么深厚，好让那些我不知道会有谁的在场来宾对于我这张陌生面孔心服口服。

只可惜，一直没用上。

后来想想，如果在场的来宾我都叫不出名字，那我又要向谁去证明我出席他们婚礼的合理性——如果他们最后结婚的话。

那是2003年，我记得。

Anna Strout走进一家吵吵闹闹的餐厅的门，一个刚好想要出门的中年黑人警察帮她拉开了弹簧门，她款款而入，进门时微小的气流对她致敬，她伸出手，几乎是不经意地撩了一下自己刚刚被吹乱的棕色长发。

第一眼见到那个打乱了我余生节奏的女人时，我的反应居然是，Anna很漂亮。是的，即便作为一个女性，我也能心平气和地承认，Anna真的很漂亮。

我的第二反应是，Jesse会喜欢她。

然后我看了一眼坐在我身边的Jesse Eisenberg，他只是看了她一眼就避开了目光，我不知道是出于礼貌还是掩饰心动的羞涩，但我知道他一定会喜欢她。

平心而论，我从小到大对Jesse从无改观的一点是，他是个矛盾的人，明明披着一张给人以距离感的皮囊，内里的灵魂柔软、无序而滚烫，他害怕自己灼伤其他人，所以很难不去焦虑，羞涩起来如同一张拉满的弓，然后更加炽热，循环往复，周而复始。

那时候Jesse已经因为《震撼性教育》和《天之骄子》在大荧幕前崭露头角，那是伟大的从0到1，他和我分享了他的喜悦，同时也告诉过我那些他关于出演电影的焦虑。我不知道Anna认不认得他，鉴于我无论何时何地都无法客观的评价Jesse Eisenberg在任何地方的知名度。

Anna的眼睛匆匆扫过全场。我在桌子下踢了踢他。

他抖了抖，用一种被冒犯的眼光看着我，对我莫名其妙的举动一头雾水。

我的目光在他和Anna身上游离，露出他熟悉的那种了然的笑意。“她在看你。”

他知道我说的是谁。然而他没有动。这是我意料之中的事情。

“去试试看嘛，Jesse，也许她能够让你快乐呢。”

“我以为你是来专门吃晚饭的，Esther。”他终于说了第一句话，嘲讽我吃东西的时候三心二意。

我啧了一声。

“大学生活怎么样？”他问我，岔开了话题。

我对眼前的沙拉毫无青睐。

“课很多。我比以前更忙。”这是实话。

“别的呢？”

他问得对。我们在这之前又大概六个月的时间没有见，我得知他参演了两部电影，分别叫什么名字，他演了什么角色，试镜过几轮，哪一轮他最紧张，哪个场景他NG次数最多以至于对现场的工作人员满怀歉意，但是他只知道我在哪里念大学，以及我新换的电话号码。

“别的吗……我没有找到新的朋友，意料之中，”这不是一个令人满意的答案，所以我很快又说了些别的，“对了，Jesse，我开始尝试写作。”

“那很好。事实上，我以为你一直在写。”他耸耸肩。

话题转移到了我们都熟悉并且乐意交谈的地方，我的态度也从容了起来。“我以前从没有那么静下心来，虽然我承认我确实一直在写。Jesse，也许有一天，未来的某一天，我或许会不再写作，但我无法不再思考……我也无法不再空想。”

他若有所思地点点头。“写下即永恒。”

我点点头。然后发现Anna的视线第二次落到了他的肩膀上。

我丢下了吃到一半的沙拉，装模作样地看了看手机，告诉他我要先走。

他又露出我之前踢他一脚时的那种被冒犯的表情。

“Esther Rosenthal，你到底怎么了？”

“你知道的。”我对他眨眨眼，学着Anna刚进门时一样撩了一下头发，然后以一种我从来不会的亲昵方式跟他道别。

我知道我在扮演什么角色，我在扮演Jesse的约会对象。这是有科学依据的。这叫做“择偶仿效”，人们更容易喜欢上已经被认可过的人。我甚至在进大学不久就写过一篇和这方面有关的论文。我扮演的这种角色暗示Jesse在男女关系上没那么容易坐冷板凳，但我又没有表现得非他不可。

我拉开刚刚不久前Anna推过的弹簧门，只身走进寒冷的夜里。

后来我和Jesse没有再跟对方提起Anna，我没有，他也没有。

然后我的假期结束，我回到大学宿舍里匆匆开始第二学期。某一天早晨，我接到了一个我们共同的朋友的电话。他说Jesse和一个名叫Anna的人在交往。

我问。她是不是很漂亮。

他发出一声由衷的喟叹。大美人。

我装作对这一切都不知情，哇了一声，寒暄了一些别的之后我就切断了电话，像什么都没有发生过一样去上课。

那晚我开始写一个犹太男孩长大然后情窦初开的故事。我管它叫象征主义空想。

它不是我的第一个静下心来认真写的故事，却是唯一一篇没有为我挣来一美分稿费的故事。可我依然爱它，很爱它。我甚至怀疑是我太想独占这个故事，所以才让它年复一年地压着箱底。

Jesse认识Anna的时候是2003年，而我认识Jesse是在上个世纪九零年代，这种口吻显得我们都像个老人家，仔细算算我们都不年轻了，而说实话，我感觉衰老的只有我而已。

我第一次见到Jesse是在我外祖父的葬礼上。

他的父亲和我的外祖父曾经是同行，也都是犹太人，有过一段时间的往来。那年是我父母离婚的第四年，我小时了了，在某些方面的表现令人印象深刻，乃至于让母亲一度怀疑我可能和别人不太一样——惊喜的那种怀疑，所以她对我要求很严苛。

葬礼的流程太过冗长，我早上起得太早，唱诗班的声音又太过缥缈，所以有点想打瞌睡。

母亲不动声色地掐了我一把。

我浑身一凛，又清醒过来。

我的名字叫Esther Rosenthal，Rosenthal是我母亲的姓氏，自然也是我外祖父的姓氏。我看了看满屋子的Rosenthal，几乎都有些相似的地方——齐刷刷的栗色头发，方方的额头，突兀的颧骨，严肃得能让人三伏天打寒噤的眼睛，铁灰色和棕色居多。

而我虽然身家性命都随了母亲，长相却十全十地像那个在离婚契约书上签下名字就逃到南美的父亲，黑头发，淡绿眼睛，颧骨和鼻子的线条跟他们相比简直柔软到近乎懦弱。

我是多米诺骨牌里最突兀的一块。

等唱诗班结束的时候，我们跟着抬棺材的人一起去墓地，我走在母亲身边，眼光不知道落在哪里，只好看她的高跟鞋和细伶伶的脚踝。

因为没有看路，我一脚踩进了水坑里。

感受到脚底凉意的我低头一看。崭新的黑色皮鞋光鲜不再，白色的短袜瞬间被染成棕色。

我希望母亲没有发现。而这不可能。只是当着太多宾客的面，又在葬礼关键环节的当头，她没有立即责备我。

悲惨的未来已经在我的可预见范围内，不安从脚底板一点一点蔓延全身，我脚上穿着不再是脏掉的新皮鞋，而是童话故事里被烧红的铁舞鞋。

然后我就看见了人群里同样焦虑的Jesse，我第一眼看见他的卷发，第二眼是他的蓝色眼睛。我不知道他在为什么焦虑，但我很清楚地意识到，我和他是我们所身处的这个空间里唯一两个在焦虑的同龄人。

我以为他是Rosenthal的某个远亲，从加拿大或者阿拉斯加州来，我不知道为什么最初会猜测他来自北方，也许是他的皮肤很白，或者是他太特别，让我想起了记忆里同样罕见的冰雪。

外祖父母都是很正统的犹太人，所以葬礼当天只用盐和鸡蛋招待宾客。

还没等众人散尽，母亲就把我领去角落里，一边让我脱下袜子一边责备我。

周围有些宾客听见了，他们悄无声息地离开，仿佛是夜航船躲避礁石。

我不知道自己是羞愧还是悲伤。眼睛里聚集的雾气一眨就化作泪珠掉了下来。

“不许哭。”她低声呵斥。

我撇着嘴屏住呼吸，沾满水雾的视线避开了母亲，落到了站在很远处的那个陌生的焦虑男孩身上。

他站在一个看上去是他父亲的人身边，表情很受伤，像某种我叫不出名字的小动物，远远比我看上去要悲痛，仿佛挨训的人是他一样。

那一刻，我认为自己爱上了Jesse Eisenberg，尽管我不知道他是谁，也不知道他的名字，我们都还只是大人眼里根本不懂爱情为何物的孩子。和任何别人以为的爱情故事开端都不相同的是，他既没有制止我母亲从而保护我薄如蝉翼的自尊心，也没有在她被别人叫走之后来安慰我——他隔着重重他不认识的我也不认识的来宾，为了我成长道路上一次微不足道的落泪而真情实意地难过。

我在后来的人生里遇到过一些声称爱我的人，遇到过性，也遇到过信誓旦旦的保护，但这些加起来都比不上那一次我心绪低落时他的共情。因为我遇到他们的时候已经长出了坚不可摧的外壳，放弃了对爱情的追求，对性也十分冷淡。

我想要的是第二颗心脏。不需要交流，不需要承诺，不需要冒险，漫漫长路相濡以沫，风雨同舟无需多言，我痛苦的时候他煎熬，他受伤的时候我也饱受折磨。

我不知道我有没有幸得到。

十二岁那年，我的外祖母终于下定决心把空荡又陈旧的旧宅卖了，跟我和我的母亲在夏天快要结束的时候从纽约的一个角落搬去了新泽西。

那片社区住了很多犹太人，我那永远佩戴淡水珍珠项链的外祖母喜欢这里，她说这里是四十年前她认识我外祖父的地方，我母亲囿于事业，而这里离她工作的地方只有十五分钟的车程，她也对这里很满意。

我下了车，不安地看着眼前被油漆刷过的明亮的屋子，我毫无喜悦，这里的一切都太令我陌生。

邻居家太太的声音透过半开的窗子传来，她一开口我就知道她一定有挺多个小孩，并且是个温柔的人。我有点眼馋有点羡慕，说实话，我对任何和母亲不太一样的“别人家的妈妈”都怀有着这样的态度，但妈妈是我的权威，我不能背叛她，这种不切合实际的向往让我自责。

他们在门口停了几分钟，我站着等，门铃响起之后才停下手头的活去开门。

邻居家太太确实符合我一切构想，我的视线往下，看到了她那个表情有点紧张又有点别扭的儿子。

我认出他。

这片社区的植被覆盖面积比我想象的要高。一只我叫不出名字的鸟雀不知道因为什么快乐的事情开始脆声高唱，比我以前听过的所有的鸟鸣都好听，母亲和外祖母还在新屋子里忙得兵荒马乱。我的心脏突突直跳，不由自主地注视着他，忘记了如何微笑，停留在门把手上的手指不由自主地因为激动和喜悦而握紧，毫不自知我已然悄无声息地滑入了一段悲喜参半又不知长短的感情泥沼。


	2. Chapter 2

Ep.02

我问了一个非常可爱的姑娘，为什么我会毫不犹豫地把一个自己很爱的人推给另一个人。

那是一家年份有点久远的咖啡店，我们坐在卡座里，灯光昏黄，让人几分困倦几分放松，暖色的灯光把苦涩的香气冲得很淡，大概是见证过太多，世间人的悲欢离合爱憎离别不过是每天都在上演的戏码。

我问的这个姑娘不是旁人，正是Jesse的妹妹，Hallie。我们自从十三岁以后就一直是朋友。

我不知道为什么我会问她这个。上一秒我们还在讨论着一些和她的文学作业有关的话题，我没头没脑的问题就像一套连环小说里第三册和第四册中间夹着的旧报纸。

“你说的人是谁？”她先是对我的问题感到匪夷所思，大概还有点好奇，报出了几个我们都熟悉的名字，我的社交圈很窄，她认识其中的大部分。可是她没有提她哥哥，大概是因为旁人都以为Jesse和Anna是水到渠成，也不知道我在其中的作用，我也不知道她是否清楚我对Jesse那么多年兜兜转转的等待。

我摇摇头，否认了她之前报出的一串名单。“不是他们。都不是。”

Hallie没有继续纠缠于那个对象到底是谁，并且意识到我是认真的在发问。

她想了想。

“你爱那个人。对吧。”

我点点头。我当然爱他。

那时候我还没到二十岁，她也没多大，对感情问题经历有限，这道题明显超纲，她的表情有点为难。

“你觉得……他会喜欢那个人？”

“是的。”他确实喜欢上了她，毋庸置疑，虽然我和Jesse之间的联系并不多，但我总有办法知道他的消息，我甚至知道了他已经放她进入自己的生活圈。

Hallie的表情像是看了一场很忧伤的爱情电影。

我们的对话无疾而终。

然而等我们打算离开咖啡店的时候，她又提及了那个无端出现的问题。

“也许……Esther，也许，”她开口的时候很小心翼翼，“你在试图取悦他。以牺牲自己为代价去取悦他。”

我不知道我当时是什么表情，但她意识到自己可能说错话了，这个善良的姑娘在对我道歉，仅仅因为她通透而灵慧地道破我的卑微。

我揉了揉她的卷发，告诉她我很好，她什么都没有做错。然后假装漫不经心地问她。

“对了，你哥哥最近还好么？”

我的青春期很糟糕。Jesse的也是。我们还见证了彼此糟糕的青春期。

我进了中学以后，母亲对我的要求越发严厉，她命令我所有的功课都只能拿到A及以上的成绩。A+可遇不可求，A也并不容易，我战战兢兢地在每一门课上争取自己最好的成绩。

Jesse的痛苦则来自不友善的同学。他瘦小，性格羞涩，那些大块头都喜欢欺负他。而我什么忙都帮不上。

除了跟他一起受难。

那天放学以后我忘记拿东西，回家时中途折返进教室的时候发现几个学校里出名的混账在用一根不知道什么地方来的绳子勒Jesse的脖子。他的脸涨得通红，挣扎得像是一条濒临死去的鱼，那些坏孩子无动于衷，甚至对他无谓的反抗哈哈大笑。

我突然开门惊到了那些坏孩子，我猜想一开始他们可能以为是老师来了。

那些坏孩子当然不怕我。

“滚开。要么就跟他一样。”

我哀求他们。求求他们放开Jesse。

其中一个带头的大块头拿起讲台上的粉笔盒泼了我一脸粉笔灰，然后把我也一把扯了进来。

“你自找的。”

在我被呛出眼泪的时候其中一个男孩拿了一盘颜料倒在了我的衣服上，还摸了一把我尚未发育的胸脯。

我当然明白这是一种带着男权色彩的羞辱，无用的眼泪又一次掉了下来。

“不准哭。吵死了。”

这话就像魔咒一样一直伴随着我。尽管他不是我的母亲，只是一个比我大两三岁的顽劣的强壮男孩。

我的眼泪流得更加汹涌。

“我说了，不准哭！”

他又一次对我抬高了音量。我擦了一把眼泪，哽咽着求他放过Jesse。

然后我挨了一巴掌，哭得更响。

我的哭声引来老师，他们冲了进来制止了一场不可开交的闹剧，也拯救了差点窒息而死的Jesse。

一个教美术的女教师很温柔地帮我擦洗了脸上的粉笔灰，还拿了她自己的衣服给我换上。

“上帝啊，看看你们都经历了什么。”她哀叹一声，看了看我，又看了看坐在椅子上还在无法抑制地剧烈咳嗽的Jesse。

我和Jesse一起回了家。他神色平稳，没有眼泪，虽然我知道他很难过。我们沉默着踏入社区，他送我到了我的家门口。

“Esther，以后再发生这样的事，不要把自己牵扯进来。”他的声音很沙哑。

我的眼泪又一次掉落下来，不是因为他的话，而是我一扭头就看见了他脖子上那道红肿的印痕。

我意识到我今天晚上差点失去他，这个我从八岁那年就开始喜欢的男孩。

他摸了摸我的头发。说来荒唐，明明受罪更多的人是他，而在哭的人一直是我。

“不要再这么做了。为了我这些都不值得。”他淡淡地说，还耸了耸肩。自我厌弃的颓然又一次从他脸上隐隐约约泛了出来。

我想说值得。当然值得。我愿意和他一起受难。而我什么都没说，只是擦干了眼泪，沉默着跟他对视。

他的眼睛很好看，很剔透的蓝色，锋利冷冽却带着脆弱的湿气。这样的眼神接触对我和他来说都不常见，我们都是那么羞怯的人。但他没有避开我的目光。我也没有。

正当我想要再说些别的，我的母亲发现了我们站在家门口，她急匆匆地向我们走来，刚想责备我怎么那么晚才回家，Jesse抢先一步就告诉了她我在学校里遭遇了什么，还把之前他一直帮我拎着的脏衣服递给了她。

然后他跟我们道别，转身离开，走向了隔壁那栋属于Eisenberg的房子。

其实Jesse说的没错。我确实一直在写作。我第一次尝试写一些故事的时候就把一切告诉了他。

那时候我们还在中学。他在学校里依旧过得非常狼狈，但是在舞台上却能大放异彩。从前我一直以为，舞台只是展现自我的地方，也是我和Jesse这般同样羞怯的人无法涉足的地方，而他却在那里重塑新生。

我由衷地为他高兴。然后开始寻找我自己的舞台。比如写作。

那时候我和他还有Hallie已经成了很熟悉的朋友。Eisenberg家的男女主人也对我很友善，Jesse的爸爸会借给我一些他的书，我不喜欢大部分属于Rosenthal的藏书，尽管我知道有一天它们终将都属于我本人，而我希望这一天永远不要来。它们都是理科学科的大部头，沉闷得像是每一个顶着这个姓氏的人。

我在大量阅读的同时开始蹒跚学步似的尝试。捕捉了每一个能够撩动我细密神经的对象，思绪天马行空。一只盘着尾巴在阳光里打瞌睡的猫，学校门前大片大片的杉树，胡子花白的老消防员，餐厅里踩着细骨伶仃的高跟鞋的女招待。

还有Jesse。

我忍不住把他写进我的故事里。但是我又不想这般直白地透露自己隐秘的心绪——他那么敏感的人一定知道我在写他，而我一在作品里提及他，必然是一种梦呓一样虚无的口吻。一想到他可能会撞破我朦胧又坚固的喜欢，我就无所适从，羞愧欲死。

所以我开始写其他我熟悉的东西。比如我的童年。我的母亲。我的外祖母。

我的童年并不愉快，而我选择用笔尖把这一切倾诉出来，把记忆里尖锐的束之高阁的痛苦以一种旁观的笔调重现。Jesse说过我的文风沉郁而冷静。

我也看过他写的东西，文风很跳跃，俏皮而言之有物，大部分篇幅都不会太长，风格独树一帜。那段时间的我们就像在较劲一样，永远试图用自己的语言和构思来惊艳对方。

直到我的母亲发现了我在背着她写作。

她如我所预料的一样大发雷霆，把那些我自以为藏得很隐秘的稿件全部读了出来然后撕得粉碎。

她竭尽所能狠狠伤害了我之后又急匆匆地去上班，留十六岁的我一人站在原地听她高跟鞋渐行渐远的声音，灵魂涓涓地向外淌着血，脸颊发烫，满屋子全是我被摔成碎片的自尊。

在学校里遇到Jesse的时候，我淡淡地告诉他，也许我的写作要告一段落。

他以为是因为他没有做一个满分的读者，饱含歉意地问我为什么不继续。

我摇摇头，说这一切和他没有关系，我可能太累了，并且我妈妈也不想让我继续写，她认为这影响到我拿到最好的大学offer。

他当然猜到发生了什么。但是他没有说话，摸了摸我的头发，表情和我一样难过。

那时已经放学，橘色的天空高高在上，残阳流淌了我们一身却远没有让我们感受到温暖，学校布满涂鸦的墙壁上也满是绯红色的落日余晖，光影一动不动，像是一滩很旧的血。

“你可以把你写的东西交给我。”他沉吟片刻，见我久久不发声，又对我解释道，“把它们交给我就很安全，Esther，反正我总是会看的。你写得很好，真的。”

他见我还在发愣。以为自己的提议不合时宜，歉意又一次流露出来。

“你如果想的话，交给Hallie也行，当然我只是在提议，Esther，我没有强迫你的意思，从来没有。”

我摇摇头，堪堪抓住了他刚刚递给我的救命稻草不让他再缩回去。

“Jesse，我把它们交给你。Hallie当然也行……但说实话，我有点怕她丢。”

他的小妹妹有时候确实有点丢三落四的。在我们对话前不久，她还在跟我抱怨她的生物书怎么就不翼而飞了。

Jesse耸耸肩。“我们说定了。”

我点点头。然后我们各自回家。

后来我很多年少时的作品其实都留在了他那里。那时是我创造的第一个高峰期，每当我铺开空白的纸张，想到Jesse会是第一个读者，我就只恨自己无法抓住每一个脑海里时隐时现的灵光。

那时候我已经十六岁，有人开始恭维我，试图跟我出去约会，但我把他们全部都推开了，在我看来那些四肢发达的男孩子只爱表现自己，得意洋洋地卖弄自己一知半解的事物。

而Jesse和他们都不一样。他理解我的痛苦，正如我理解他，我们看彼此就像镜子里的倒影。其实在我的青春期里，我从来没有真正意义上和Jesse约会过。后来想起来，大概是因为那时候的我就察觉到世间痴男怨女分分和和毫无定数。

这不是我想要的感情。

所以十六岁的我确信不疑。Jesse不是我的情人。他是我的第二颗心脏。


	3. Chapter 3

Ep.03

在后来的日子里，我一点一点收集着Jesse和Anna的故事。我知道他们分手，复合，再分手，再复合，循环往复过很多次。

而我在原地打转，谈过几个男朋友，最多两个月肯定就逃不掉分手的命运，也和姑娘有过一段自生自灭的感情，经历五花八门，最后都不了了之。

从某种意义上来说，我太清楚自己无法对Jesse无所求，所以我尽量避免出现在他们身边，我和Jesse只通过邮箱联络，寥寥数语，大部分只和文学相关，跟Anna更是没有任何交集。

我不想打扰他们，我也不能毁掉他们的关系，我爱的男孩好不容易有了能够陪伴他的人，我不能把他珍惜的一切搞砸。有时候我会想，Jesse这种走在路上都目不斜视的人，如果不是我那天踢他一脚，他大概至今都很孤独。

跟我一样孤独。

再一次看见Jesse，已经是很多年以后了。他三十岁，我二十九岁。

我是在一家出版社门口遇到他的，正好是饭点，他问我要不要一起吃晚饭，我答应了。都过了那么多年，我还是无法拒绝他。

我们坐进了一家日本料理店，他点单的时候几乎没怎么犹豫，我猜他是这里的常客。

我纠结了一会儿，最后点了跟他一样的食物。

他的表情在说“你真是一点都没变”。

我羞涩地笑了笑，在灯下偷偷摸摸地打量着他放松时的脸庞。我突然意识到，原来我爱的男孩要三十岁了，而我也差不多了。

吃饭的时候，我忍不住问，Anna呢，她还好吗。

“我们分手了，并且已经有一段时间了。”他很平静。伤心的表情很克制。

为什么。

他们为什么会分手。我简直感到匪夷所思。

这个话题我们没有深入下去，我怕他痛苦，所以把话题转向了别的我们都喜欢的领域。

我跟Jesse说，我最近可能想写一点舞台剧。

我的母亲一直不赞成我当个作家。她认为我的耶鲁文凭应该用来换一份体面的工作，我大学毕业以后确实照做了，每天下班回到家才能打开电脑写作直至深夜，Jesse知道，他不止一次地说过我像卡夫卡。我对此不置可否，一笑了之。

Jesse显然对我想写舞台剧剧本的事情很惊喜。我们整个晚上都在聊着这个话题，直至店员打断我们，告诉我们已经快到了打烊的时候。

我和他一起跨出餐厅大门迎接寒冷的夜风，感觉这是我二十九岁生命里最快乐的时候。

一回到家我又有了新的点子，迫不及待地打开电脑想要写邮件给Jesse。但是我打开电脑，习惯性地在邮件的第一行打出，你和Anna还好么，我才意识到，原来他已经是单身了。

我只感觉到恐惧。他身边的位置怎么就空出来了呢。我百思不得其解，Anna那么好，他也那么好，为什么他们就分手了。

我把自己刚刚打出来的每一句话都删了，发了一会儿呆，电脑屏幕很快就暗了下来，倒映着我惊慌失措的脸。

我给他们准备的结婚祝词没用了。Jesse又是一个人了。

我打开手机开始惴惴不安地找Anna的联系方式，如果有的话。我想去问问那个我当年一眼选中的幸运女孩为什么要离开他呢，你们都是那么好的人，并且他那么需要你，他比世界上的任何人都需要你。

幸好我的理智制止了这种愚蠢而冲动的行为。我不想被Anna当成怪物。

可我本来就是怪物。

当Jesse再一次邀请我一起去吃饭的时候，我没有拒绝他。我们的来往变得频繁。

他那时候已经拿过了奥斯卡的提名，不卑不亢，思维敏捷，前途一片光明。Jesse永远是Jesse，他冷静而理智，对名利场常年戒备，甚至从不接受任何他完全配得上的赞美。

我们的话题开始从纯粹的文学发散向其他生活的角落。他的新工作。我最近喜欢的音乐。他的妹妹。

我感觉我重新回到了他的生活圈。但其实我当时已经差不多有十年时间没有真正见到他了。我们身边的熟人都以为我们早就形同陌路，如同大部分的童年伙伴一样。但他一伸出橄榄枝，这没有他的十年就直接从我的人生里消失殆尽了。

一切美好地令人感觉不踏实。

我们共同认识的朋友们对我们之间死灰复燃的亲近而大吃一惊，开始揣测我们的关系。

某一天我和Jesse一起抽空喝了咖啡，然后他跟我说他有了新的工作，那是一部很棒的作品，名字叫《双重人格》。

Jesse在不违背保密条例的前提下给我透露了一点故事梗概，我一听就知道这是一部很棒的作品，并且很适合Jesse。

我为他而高兴。然后告诉他只要去尽力就可以了，你已经做得很好了，我会支持你的——因为我已经预知了他下一句话就是我害怕我会搞砸。

他发现他想说的东西被我抢了先，嘴角的笑意很淡但是很真切。

其实那时候我已经创作了一部舞台剧。我没有告诉Jesse，也没有给他看，直接把它寄给了几个别人推荐给我的舞台剧工作室。

那一部作品的名字叫做《第二颗心脏》。

他没过几天告诉我，电影《双重人格》的选角都定了下来，女主角是Mia Wasikowska，一个我之前就很喜欢的女演员。

Mia在电影前的一份工作是纽约的舞台剧。Jesse说好跟我一起去看。

话剧结束以后，他带我去了后台。在一间有着绿皮沙发和落地镜子的房间里，我见到了Mia Wasikowska，一个美好得仿佛来自神域的女孩儿。

令我受宠若惊的是，Mia居然在纽约客上读到过我的短文，一见到我就惊叹原来那个笔调犀利老练的E.Rosenthal那么年轻。

“Jesse，我没想到你居然认识Rosenthal小姐，”她美好的目光黏在我的脸上，“我真的很喜欢你的作品。”

我羞涩地低下头。“叫我Esther就行了，以及其实它们都没那么好，纽约客的编辑帮了我很大的忙，他们每个月都花二十天来让我的文章读上去不那么乏味。”

“哇，Esther，你和Jesse接受夸奖的时候真的一模一样。”Mia咯咯地笑了起来，回头时温柔的目光落在了一直安安静静坐在边上的Jesse。

他耸耸肩，没有说话。

Mia温柔的眼波让我灵魂颤抖。当年在餐厅里第一次见到Anna时的感觉再一次一点一点翻涌上来。

我不知道该看哪里，只好把目光放在房间里的那面落地镜子上。Mia发现了我的关注点，跟我一起走了过去。

我和Mia身材差不多，她站在我的侧后方，平静地注视着镜子里的我。她的眼波让我无所适从。

她发现了我的局促不安，低声说。“别紧张，Esther，你很美，你美得像一个故事。”

我知道Jesse在看我们。所以我无法不紧张。

大概是因为不敢注视着镜子里的自己，我开始观察镜子里的Mia，我细细地看她那如阳光一般的金发，和Jesse不同但都很明亮的蓝色眼睛，花瓣一样鲜艳的嘴唇，以及我所不具备的，从灵魂深处散发出来的香气。

我清晰地意识到，她是阳光，而我，我连月光都不是，我是大片大片连绵不断的黑夜。我这样的人，只配匍匐在Mia的身前，用呼吸去亲吻她的裙摆。

“Esther，我们要走了。”Jesse打断了我们。

Mia为我们没有多加停留而表示遗憾，她跟我们一起走到马路上，并且还跟我约定好等他们合作的电影放出来，一定要我给他们写一点东西。

“再见，Esther，再见，Jesse。”她在温暖的夜里跟我们道别。

那晚我在察觉到我和Mia之间差距的同时，也敏锐地发现了她有点喜欢Jesse。也许最开始只是很轻微的仰慕和对他精神世界的期待，但是我知道，这个幸运女孩不会失望的，她不会不被Jesse吸引。

我明白，是时候了。

“Mia是个很不错的演员。”我们回去的时候Jesse说道。

我笑得眉眼弯弯，对他的赞美连声附和。“是的，她很好，她非常好。”

我爱Jesse，我不知道别人有多爱他，我只知道我一直很爱他。我爱他的脆弱，爱他的敏感，爱他的焦虑，爱他的孤独。并且我敢打包票，世界上没有人比我更能与他感同身受。

我知道我们都是经历过痛苦的人，糟糕的过去如影随形，时常让我们在黑暗之中苦苦挣扎。

我爱他。所以希望他能够去靠近太阳。

我再一次选择退出Jesse的世界。我推掉了一切Jesse的邀请，回避了一切可能会见到他的机会。

三个月之后，他不再给我打电话，也不再给我发邮件了。我感觉我又要成功了。

其实我明白，我这种一次次把他推向其他女孩的爱非常扭曲。但我不知道除此之外我还能怎么做。我想我之前明明争取过了，但是成功的影子都还没见到我就临阵脱逃，Mia不是我的敌人，我自己才是。

何况，我看Jesse就像照镜子一样。所以我知道，我喜欢Mia这样的女孩，Jesse也会喜欢。

同理，我不喜欢我自己，所以Jesse他也不会喜欢我。

几个月后我感觉我的话剧石沉大海，所以我又开始只写散文和小说。某天我去了一趟纽约客主办的读书会，里面有几个和我熟识的编辑，他们都说《第二颗心脏》很好，他们没有给你回音是他们的损失。我苦笑，说第一部作品的结局大概总是这样，我也没有太难过。

我没预料到会在读书会之后见到Jesse。

他叫住了我，很平静地跟我说。他和Mia开始交往了。

我心中一块患得患失的石头终于落地，灵魂深处重新隐隐地揪了起来，这种感觉我很熟悉，也很习惯。

所以我深吸一口气，轻声告诉他。

“Jesse，我也很喜欢Mia，她确实很好。”

他飞快地说。“你的语气听上去像是在说你喜欢所有人。”

他的脸上闪现了一丝痛苦和自责。

我平静的表情出现了一道裂痕，心缩成一团乱麻，几乎不受控制地，我急冲冲地开口。

“我确实喜欢Mia，Jesse，我爱你每一个约会过的女人，我也爱你的母亲，爱你的妹妹。”

我不敢再看他，匆匆丢下这句话就落荒而逃，背着包飞奔出三个街区之后，我才意识到自己已经泪流满面。

隔天，我辞了工作，和母亲大吵了一架之后买了当天晚上去南美的机票，就像我的父亲当年逃离我的母亲那样。我想，那片神奇的土地能够包容我放荡不羁的父亲，应该也能容纳下一个伤痕累累又不停在伤害别人的我。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “折磨我的，时而是嫉妒，时而是羞怯。”莫过于此


	4. Chapter 4

Ep.04

在机场，我换了一个新手机，里面只有几个我认识的编辑的电话号码。我想要和过去的一切斩断关系。背负它们让我太累了，我想我是快要走不动了。我意料到了Jesse和Mia在一起，但我没意料到我会那么痛苦，我也遇见到了母亲得知我辞职的暴怒，但我也没预见到我的冲动和崩溃。

我上了飞机，在它起飞之前吞下一颗安眠药。在几千米的高空沉睡数小时之后，睁眼时我已经到了全新的国度。

我一到达巴西我就明白了为什么我的父亲当时会选择前往南美，虽然他把南美七八个国家统统绕了一圈之后选择定居的国家是阿根廷。

这里喧嚣而混乱，嘈杂到足以掩盖住内心任何会让人隐隐作痛的声音。

我在巴西的里约热内卢租了房子，开始专心写作。

也许是因为置身一个和所有人都没有关联的陌生境地，我反而有一种闭塞的安全感，开始放肆大胆地写我爱的犹太男孩，那是我多年前就一直想做却没能做到的事。

Jesse开始成为我很多个故事主角的原型，我不厌其烦地创作着。

我的编辑一开始为我的高产而兴奋不已，但他很快就发现了主角的单一性。

他在电话里引导我，劝说我可以尝试一下不同的视角，南美有很多能激发人灵感的地方。

我深以为然。却并没有做到。两个月后，我用一堆残章塞满了他的邮箱。

那些残章故事的主角各异，而我都没办法写完。

他再一次打电话给我，声音很无奈。

“还是写你想写的东西吧，Esther，我之前不该那么建议你的，我很抱歉。”

我不知道为什么明明令他失望的是我，而他却在向我道歉。

然后我跟他说，也许我需要一个新的笔名。

我不想让任何人发现那些犹太男孩的故事都是我写的。

他说好。

接完电话，我一个人趴在窗台上看街上来来往往的人流，汽车无序地停靠在街边，把原本就空间有限的马路挤得更窄，小商小贩在不厌其烦地向每一个看上去像游客的人推销花花绿绿的纪念品，小吃店里冒出热腾腾的香气，每时每刻都有人进进出出。

我住的地方很繁华也很喧嚣，旁观和自己毫不相干的人群让我感觉很放松。

我突然想起来，那些我十几岁时写的故事还放在Jesse那里。其实说不定他早就处理掉了。

十几岁的我太喜欢写悲剧了，那时候的我认为悲剧有一种拆骨见心的虚妄，这种感觉在平淡的现实生活里不常有。而现在我才刚刚意识到，完满的结局对我来说才最具有神秘主义色彩。

因为我没有亲历过。

我住的地方楼下有一家很小的杂货店，我去买过东西，付钱的时候才发现，杂货店老板家的大女儿也有一双和天空一样颜色的蓝眼睛。

她让我想到了Jesse。

我不由自主地想去靠近她，所以经常去那家很小的店铺里兜兜转转，随便买一些东西。

那个看上去二十岁出头的女孩居然读懂了我对她隐秘的渴望。某一次结账的时候，她偷偷地告诉我，如果我给她一些钱，她能陪我一晚。

我的葡萄牙语并不算好，她的话也确实在挑战我的认知，反应了一阵之后我才意识到她在说什么。

我自暴自弃地点了点头，说你今晚就可以来。

当晚她如约而至。借用我的浴室洗了澡以后，我们就开始了。

她那百合花一样美好的嘴唇贴向我，告诉我说她叫Margarida，是珍珠的意思。

我说我叫Esther。

她说我的名字很特别，还问我Esther的含义是什么。

我告诉她，Esther是犹太的一位女王，她用智慧和勇气拯救了她的子民。

而我。我连自己都无法拯救。

后来我们一起躺在床上，她开始跟我聊天。

她说我一看就是外乡人。

我点点头，告诉她我来自美国。

她哇了一声，说美国很好，比这里好多了，还问我为什么要来这里。

我想了想，告诉她我享受漂泊。

Margarida摇摇头。她说我看上去很孤独，这般漂泊一定是为了一个人。

我按捺住心头突然浮现的影子，看着她漂亮的蓝色眼睛说，确实是因为一个人。

她像一个四十岁的女人一样唉声叹气。说我一定很爱那个人。

不。我不爱他，从来不。我的潜意识无法让我对陌生人承认我依旧爱他的事实，所以我对她撒了谎。

她见我抬高了音量，以为自己说错了话，而我没有任何想要用语言伤害她的意思。

沉默了很久之后我才继续开口。

“Margarida，我的爱肮脏、混乱、丑陋，放肆……他是那么好的人，我不能把这样的东西泼到他身上。”

她很吃力地听着我磕磕巴巴的葡萄牙语，嘟囔了一句。这不就是爱嘛。

我沉默不语，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着天花板上猩红色的油漆。绝望的海水淹没过了我的头顶。

第二天我从这块地区搬去里约热内卢的另一个角落，再也没有见过Margarida。

在巴西住了半年之后，我终于打算去阿根廷的布宜诺斯艾利斯见我的父亲。

他也是一名作家。基因真是一种神奇的东西，明明他在我三四岁的时候就离开了我，我却无法抑制地越来越像他，从长相到内在，都是。而一路抚养我长大的母亲殚精竭虑，用她偏执而扭曲的爱几乎毁掉了我，却也没能把我从他遗传给我的生长轨迹上掰回来。

我没有提前跟他联系，没有以任何形式去告诉他，他那失联多年的女儿要去见他，只是装成了一名普通的读者，坐在座谈会的角落里，最后拿了一本书过去请他签名。

我在他签名的时候摘下了自己的鸭舌帽和眼镜。

他抬起头，本来大概是想跟我说谢谢，看到了我和他一模一样的眼睛。

他很惊讶，看上去有些慌乱，沉默了几秒钟之后，他小心翼翼地用英语开口，问我能不能等他一会儿。

我知道他认出了我。对他轻轻地点点头。

两个小时以后，我们去了签售会附近的地方喝了咖啡。他还点了一些食物当午饭，我没有什么胃口。

他迟疑了一阵子，问我，我的母亲还好不好。

大概是在南美住了太久，他的英语已经带了葡萄牙语的味道。

我摇摇头。说我离开了她。

我们最后都离开了她。

他说，他以为母亲很爱我，会好好地把我留在她身边。

我心中一块熟悉的地方又一次痛了起来。我说，她一路抚养我长大，她肯定很爱我，但是她也爱你，她一直深深地爱着你，她爱你爱到在你走以后恨不得用刀子把我身上所有像你的地方全部剥离干净。

他叹了一口气，说他当年本来想带我一起走的，但他不会照顾孩子。

他其实没有我所想象的那么放荡，我一眼就发现了，他的逃离本身也并不快乐，他只是懦弱，我也一样懦弱，所以我们才都会在抛开一切之后逃离。我早就不那么怨恨他，人怎么会用尽全力去恨一个都没怎么在自己生活里留下过什么印记的人。

我轻描淡写地说，无论怎样，这些都过去了，没什么。

他讶异于我的大度。

其实我想的是，如果我当年就跟他一起生活在南美，也许我会长成一名出色的作家，比现在也快乐许多。其实我的父亲真的是个不错的人，有很多我在母亲身上没见到的优点，其中一部分我在Jesse的父母身上见到过，我觊觎Jesse，也羡慕他的家庭。

我不禁猜想，如果当时他勇敢地把我带走，也许真的会成为一名好父亲。可是我就不会遇到Jesse，那样的生活也许很美好也很自由，但我不舍得。

苦难摧毁了我，也塑造了我。它让我拥有了比自由和快乐更重要的东西。

他看我手上没有戒指，问我有没有固定的交往对象。

我说我没有，从来没有，也不敢有。

大概是我之前的镇定和轻松因为这样的对话而渐渐散尽，他换了个话题，问我是不是也在写作，我的气质像一名作家。

我说是的，然后告诉了他我到了南美之后的笔名。

他居然听说过。

我们谈论了一些和写作有关的话题之后，见面告一段落。他坚持说要给我买点东西，我猜是他对缺席我的成长始终充满愧意，而我什么都不缺。

所以我提议他帮我订回程的机票。

他那天送我去了机场。

“如果，我是说如果，有什么问题的话，你可以打电话给我。”他犹犹豫豫地开口。

我没有看他，盯着车窗上我们的倒影。我们有着线条类似的鼻梁和下颌，长长的浓眉下都是淡绿色的眼睛，眼神冷得透亮。

我是真的很像他。

“我知道的，谢谢你。”

但我想我不会打他的电话，我的生活乏善可陈，也不存在需要请教他的地方。

随后我们很平淡地道别，我回到了巴西。

某一天晚上，我梦到了Jesse，具体的梦境我在睁眼时已经想不起来。我只知道自己梦到了他。

其实那时候我已经在巴西住了快一年。我以为我已经不对他太过执着——尽管我还是没有再度爱上任何人，除了他以外的任何人。

醒来时我依旧很难过，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，仿佛深陷沼泽。因为我猜我这辈子大概都没办法再见到我爱的男孩。而这一切是我自己的选择。

我不值得他喜欢。但我又那么喜欢他。这种不对等是我痛苦的根源。

我从床上坐了起来，打开电脑开始搜寻他的消息。他很抗拒当一位名人，但他反感的名声其实让我能够有机会知道他的近况。

我一看才知道，他和Mia分手了。

我不知道为什么Mia也离开了他。

他们之前的街拍我都看过，他看上去那么快乐，Mia也是，他们很般配，和我预料的一模一样。

我承认我嫉妒Anna和Mia，我渴望成为她们，但我知道自己做不到她们的万分之一好，所以我剥夺了自己的资格，在我输掉一切或者毁掉Jesse之前。

而我不知道为什么，那些上天赐予他的人明明那么美好，却都没有陪他走到最后。

我点开一篇他最近的采访稿。他在里面提到了他狼狈不堪的高中生活。

Jesse在采访里说，他喜欢和他在中学时代对视的人。

我心绪纵横，不由自主地想起了那个我以为自己会失去他的夜晚。

那一晚我看过他的眼睛，他也一样。

他的眼睛永远有我最喜欢的颜色，以至于我现在闭上眼睛都能在脑海里细细地描绘。我猜他说的人有万分之一的可能是我，但我没有勇气去问他，我也没有办法去问，我自己把他的联系方式全部都丢掉了。

我踏上南美之后就以为自己可以挥刀斩断过去。但我错了。人只能放下过去，却没有办法和自己的过去真正告别。而我，我只是逃遁。

闭上眼，前尘往事如返潮的海浪一样向我涌来。

我爱他。我真的很爱他。他是我的第二颗心脏。我那么爱他。

我忍不住跪在地板上，把脸埋进掌心，失声痛哭。

第二天早晨，我接到了一个陌生的电话。他们说自己是纽约的一家剧团，因为我之前留的联系方式全部无效，所以辗转了很多次才找到我。

我对这个剧团的名字有点耳熟，但我想不起来我在哪里听到过。

然后他们告诉我，他们想要演《第二颗心脏》，并且想请我去加入他们的创作团队，可以给我一个主创人员的头衔。

我本来想拒绝他们，因为我不想回到美国，但我爱惜自己写出的每一部作品，也怕不同人的理解会产生偏差，所以我还是答应了下来，说我会尽快赶到纽约。

第二天我把房租结算干净，收拾了行李去了机场。然后我把回纽约的机票和护照一起递给了check-in柜台的工作人员。那天很闷热，仿佛机场的玻璃都要热化了，所有人的表情都有一丝丝不耐，而我没有。

我只是迷惘，不知道话剧结束以后我会不会回到巴西，还是去一些别的地方，比如欧洲，或者东亚。

飞机起飞时我透过窗户最后看了一眼里约热内卢，天空很蓝，让我想起了脑海里一双熟悉的眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好了，下一章开始，剧情走向就要和现实开叉了
> 
> Esther的父母也是很令人唏嘘的怨侣了，一个爱得扭曲，一个不断逃离，而Esther全部都继承了，所以才用那么消极且顽固的态度去面对一段本来很美好的感情，但她不是不珍惜，她是太珍惜，然后潜意识里的患得患失和自我厌弃就搞砸了一切


	5. Chapter 5

Ep.05

我一回到纽约，那个剧团的负责人就找到了我。

他先是夸奖了我的剧本，然后又用几句话恭维了我的年轻和长相。

我低下头，对他的赞美无所适从。

他是个热情而友善的人，包容了我的尴尬，转而问我，南美怎么样。

我说南美很好，那里有人间烟火的味道，我的父亲也定居在那。

他笑了笑，说我的作品和个人气质都很独特，以至于第一眼他根本没看出我跟南美的关系，但如果真要说的话，我让他联想到纽约，所以他理所应当地觉得我肯定在美国。

我想了想，告诉他那是当然的，毕竟我首先算是美国公民。

他哈哈大笑，然后带我参观了他们排练的地方，还说等会儿要跟我介绍一下主要演员，其实本来他们想在选角上参考一下我的意见，但我消失了太久，这些事没法耽搁。

我说这没关系，我对舞台剧并不专业，你们肯定做的比我好多了。

我对演员并没有过问，我只对他们的诠释方式感兴趣。

过了几分钟，一个助理模样的人告诉我们，演员们已经要来了，剧本朗读会可能马上就要开始了。

《第二颗心脏》确实是在写我自己，但也不仅仅是我。我做了改动。

我把自己想象成了一个男孩，他不停地寻找着自己的“第二颗心脏”，一个可以真正懂他的灵魂伴侣。他最后找到了，一个阴郁、忧愁、但对待世界又很温柔的女孩，那是我眼中的Jesse。

最先到场的是女演员Brianna。其实她比我预期的年龄要大一些，眼角有着淡淡的细纹，但是细纹本身也很美。我不认识她，但我看负责人对她的态度，猜她小有名气。

她和导演一起进来的，他们发现我是作者之后都纷纷惊叹于我的年轻。

他们大概以为能写出这种作品的人一定很苍老。其实这没错，我确实感觉我的灵魂已经要七十岁了。

我翻了翻剧本，其实我已经很久没有看过我的这部作品了。当初我以为投稿失败之后就把这件事给忘了，在南美的时候换了新环境，脑海里想写的故事又太多，我不怎么容易想起这部我倾注了很多心血但最后杳无音信的作品。

我听见开门的声音，负责人说男演员也来了。

我抬头。

是Jesse。

他也看见我。

我愣在当场，灵魂发出一声撕裂的长鸣。

在剧本朗读会上，我一言不发。导演和负责人都以为我什么都不满意，问我感觉怎么样。

我想了想，其实Jesse的诠释没有任何问题，他太了解我了，并且他的表现力也很强，至于Brianna，虽然和我意料的有所偏差，她和我的原型Jesse相比温柔得太过外露，有时候又敏感不足，但我乐得容许这种相对可控的偏差。

所以我对他们说：“其实他们都很不错。我期待真正的彩排。”

我本来以为他们彩排开始的时候我会胡思乱想，但我没有时间。舞台剧的彩排比我所意料的要紧凑很多，我在舞台剧上也不够专业，大部分时候其实都抱着笔记本电脑坐在旁边，偶尔纠正几个和我初衷偏差过大的问题。

我的意见很少，其中的大部分时间又都在纠正Brianna，因为Jesse他真的一点问题都没有。随着舞台剧排演的推进，我越发清晰地意识到，他就是我，我也是他。

我那时候已经知道他恢复单身很久，Mia跟他结束了之后就再也没有其他人踏入过他的生活，我本来以为Anna会回到他身边，但她没有。

而我依旧没有上前。我已经推开过他两次了，上一次逃去巴西之前，我还用我的话狠狠地抽了他一鞭子。

我怎么敢。

那天我在排练室的门口见到一个小女孩，棕色的马尾辫，缺了一颗门牙，站在原地专心致志地吃一根棒棒糖。

我有点惊讶。这里怎么会有小孩子。

她看到我也不怕生，对着我笑笑，有一双很温暖也很干净的眼睛。

她太可爱了，对我也太热情了，我有些不好意思。

Brianna温柔的声音从我身后冒了出来。小女孩听见熟悉的声音，立刻跑去Brianna身边，拽着她的裙摆撒娇。

“Esther，这是我的女儿，Lisa。”她揉了揉小女孩的头发，一脸幸福。

我没想到她有那么大的女儿。在她的邀请之下，我跟她们一起去附近的餐厅里吃了午饭。

Brianna说她有一件事情可能要拜托我，她的侄女今年要考大学，可能想去耶鲁念文学，她听说校友推荐信很关键。

我点点头说没问题，然后告诉她我确实毕业于耶鲁，但是拿了一个和文学毫不相干的学位。

她更惊讶了。她说她以为我是专业的作家，还夸奖我，说我真的很聪明。

我叹了一口气，没有告诉她当我的母亲发现我被哈佛拒绝的时候，有整整三个礼拜没有和我说话，我伤心欲绝，给Jesse打过很多个电话。那时候我们还很亲密，和现在天差地别。

Lisa的注意力被餐厅桌上的一株铃兰给吸引了，她不停地摆弄着它柔软的花瓣，仿佛那是一个很耐玩的玩具。

Brianna微笑着注视着她。

我心中百味杂成。因为我在Lisa这个年纪，就已然在泪眼里爱上了Jesse。

Lisa比我所想的要喜欢我，小小的脑袋靠在我胸前，毛绒绒的，让我想到小动物，美丽而毫无自保能力，让人心生怜惜。

我本来想要退缩，但是她靠得那样紧，让我无路可退。

我又担心自己伤害到她又受宠若惊，伸出手摸了摸她柔软的头发，忍不住问她：“Lisa，你有喜欢的人么？”

她又露出了自己缺了一颗的门牙，笑得古灵精怪。“有。但是我不能告诉你，这是我的秘密。”

Brianna笑出声，说：“是的，Lisa，这是你的秘密，我不会知道，Esther也不会。”

我实在是太喜欢她了，情不自禁悄悄告诉她。“我也有，我现在还喜欢他。这也是我的秘密。”

Brianna哇了一声，说那一定是个很幸运的人。

我笑笑，不置可否。心里的影子起起伏伏，但最后其实什么都没有，都是我一场象征主义的空想，一切都是我的个人内心感受，是我的一场忧郁的梦。

后来她的丈夫来接她们回家，我们就此别过，反正第二天再排练室还会再见的。

某一天，我们又在排练室里忙到很晚，夜很安静，房间里的灯光很亮。

我从笔记本电脑上抬起眼睛。“抱歉，但是这里不太对。”

他们停了下来，导演很少见我提出异议，问我哪里出了问题。

我拿着剧本站起身，朝他们走去。

Brianna第一反应以为又是她的问题，但那一段是Jesse的独白，肯定不是她。

我看了一眼我自己写的剧本，念了起来：“我那么像你，又那么爱你，但我不爱我自己，我只爱你。爱你给我带来快乐，也给我带来痛苦。因为我没有温柔，没有热情，没有坦诚，只有一腔愚钝的爱意。”

我以为我能够风平浪静地对待自己写下的作品，然而光光是对着他读一遍我混乱的心绪就仿佛已经花光了我所有的力气。

我停顿了一会儿，像是在蓄力，然后才慢慢地开口。“这里……这里，不够痛苦，要更加痛苦，像马上要死去一样痛苦。”

他点点头，深深地看了我一眼，说了一句抱歉，他知道了。

我说没关系，你已经做得很好了，是我这里没有标示清楚。

然后我把话语权给了导演，他们继续排了下去。导演看我的表情依旧很飘忽，大概怀疑我仍然不满意，让Jesse私下再来找我。

排练结束以后，我没有想到Jesse真的找到了我。

“你介意听我念一下台词吗？也许我的诠释依旧有问题。”

我原本已经打算离开，他的话成功挽留了我。我没办法拒绝他。

我们坐在地板上，背靠着排练室的墙壁。

他读的是第三幕里的大段独白，是我今天指正过他的地方。

“我那么像你，又那么爱你，但我不爱我自己，我只爱你。爱你给我带来快乐，也给我带来痛苦。因为我没有温柔，没有热情，没有坦诚，只有一腔愚钝的爱意。”

“我的灵魂如此丑陋，我的世界如此黑暗，我的感情如此晦涩，所以我像欺骗自己一样欺骗你，像蒙蔽自己一样蒙蔽你，像敷衍自己一样敷衍你。我的努力止于理解，我的期待止于幻想，我的爱意止于暗恋。”

“我爱了你那么多年，并为此担心受怕了无数次，我以为你会发现，我以为你会被惹恼，我也以为你会心生厌恶。但感谢上帝，你什么都不知道就离开了。”

他的语气那么痛苦，真的像是马上要死去一样。并且是满怀遗憾地死去。

他懂我。他看我，也像看镜子。

这是一种多么甜蜜的酷刑，而我感觉我快要死了。

我低下头，仿佛这样就能掩饰自己被看透的狼狈和焦虑感。我以为我会落荒而逃，但我发现我连逃跑的力气都没有了。

“你把握得很好，Jesse，真的很好，比我都要好。”我轻声说道。我以为眼泪会翻涌上来，但其实没有，大概是我哭过太多次了。

Brianna敲门进来的时候我们都沉默着，她大概以为我们已经解决了问题在休息，拿了照相机进来唰得拍了一张。

我被她吓得如一只深夜里被汽车远光灯照到的鹿。Jesse也被她吓了一跳。

她晃晃手里的相机。“导演说要拍一点花絮。Esther你不肯出镜，我没办法，只好充当一次狗仔队。”

我和Jesse之间刚才令人窒息的氛围被她轻而易举地打破了。

“好吧，仅此一次。”我叹了一口气，抹了一把干涩的眼睛。

显然拍到我让她有点得意：“你真的不来看看嘛？我觉得拍得很不错……我想你们已经忙完了？”

Jesse在原地没有动。

“对，已经忙完了。”我干巴巴地说。

Brianna看了看手机上的时间：“那快点收拾一下，我感觉管理员要拉电闸了。”

一阵寒风呼啸而来，推开了一直虚掩着的窗户，Jesse放在窗台口的背包被玻璃窗一记推倒，一本明显已经被翻过好几遍的书掉了出来，啪的一声摔在我脚边。

我愣在原地，瞳孔不由自主地紧缩起来。

他在看我的书。

他在看我在巴西时用笔名发表的小说。

他在看我写我在漫长岁月里默默而无望地爱着的犹太男孩。

我一抬头，对上他同样惊慌失措的蓝眼睛。


	6. Chapter 6

Ep.06

我原本以为都市男女爱恨别离已经很辛苦，无暇再来听我对于灵魂伴侣的无望哀思，而舞台剧的票居然卖光了。

《第二颗心脏》的首演比我所预料的要成功得多。

最后我的犹太男孩站在台上，全场漆黑，只有一束光打在他身上。

“你的眼睛就是我的眼睛。你的骨血就是我的骨血。你的躯体就是我的躯体。你的爱就是我的爱。你的恨就是我的恨。你的灵魂就是我的灵魂。你是我的第二颗心脏。”

全剧终。

观众齐刷刷起立鼓掌，我看到他们有的在微笑，也有的在拿手绢或者餐巾纸擦自己的眼泪。

我知道的，我爱的男孩从来不会让我失望。

谢幕的时候，两个充当配角的年轻演员一定要把我拉上舞台。

我大概猜到他们会玩这一出，首演之前还特意打扮了，但真的上台，我还是紧张得要命。

导演在台上跟我握手，然后对大家介绍说我是编剧，是主创之一。

“Esther！”Brianna见到我上台，紧紧拥抱了我一下。

然后我看到跟我一样紧张的Jesse。

自从那天对台词之后我再也没有和Jesse单独共处过。

我本来以为他会和我握手，但他张开双臂，很僵硬地和我拥抱了一秒钟就松开。

原来和他拥抱是这种感觉。

Brianna的女儿上台，给我献了一束花。

我捧着那一大束玫瑰和百合，只感觉火辣辣的灯光打在我脸上，直到下台的时候都有点恍惚。

我一回到自己的位子上，就看见了我的父亲给我发的邮件。他不知道通过什么途径知道了我的舞台剧上映了，恭喜了我首战大捷。

我不知道该回复什么，最后只说了一句谢谢。

我的情绪太凌乱了，身边无人可以倾诉，最后我居然选择给他打了一个电话。

拨通那个我原本以为自己永远不会打的电话之前，我就意识到这并不是一个太好的选择。但我别无退路。

我身边感情生活圆满的人都跟我没有熟悉到能够谈论这么隐秘的问题，能够谈论感情问题的亲密朋友大多一秒钟以内会猜到我说的是谁，比如Hallie，而我不想让他们知道。所以真正能够谈论这种问题的人选其实只剩下了他。

我跑去消防通道里听电话。我的父亲似乎也很讶异我的来电。他接起电话的时候甚至有些怀疑。“Esther？”

“是我，”我开门见山，“父亲，我有个问题想问你。”

他顿了顿：“我尽量回答你。”

“我从八岁就开始爱一个人，我现在也依然爱着他，他很好，他真的很好，但我不敢。”

“我上次问你有没有伴侣，你就给了我这个答案。唉。我当时应该多过问一句的。你知道吗。勃拉姆斯给舒曼太太写了二十多年的情书，临死前付诸一炬，Esther，难道你也想这样吗？如果还来得及，去问问他，勇敢点。”

“可是勃拉姆斯没有在杜塞尔多夫等到克拉拉，他等不到，而我也一样。父亲，我来不及了，真的来不及了。我不明白。为什么明明先到先来的人是我，而哀叹一切已经太晚的人也是我。”

“为什么来不及？他结婚了？还是已经有了固定的伴侣？难道他已经明确拒绝了你？”

“都没有，他依旧是一个人。但是我没能在遇见他之前长成一个温柔坚强的好女孩，也来不及改变了。我的爱令我自己都害怕，何况是他。”

我说着说着，有点想哭。

他叹息一声，娓娓开口。“Esther，我和你妈妈离婚十年以后才明白，爱不神圣，它不能拯救一个人。”

我打断了他。“我明白的。我早就知道爱不神圣。我的爱就……”

“等等，Esther，你先听我讲完。我后来又花了十年，才明白了第二个道理。爱也不肮脏。它是人的本能。我大概懂你刚刚要说什么，我理解你，人总是没法理性对待自己最重要的人和事，这是人的自我保护机制，太重要的东西超出了人理性的范围，就很容易搞砸。但爱不肮脏，它很美好，也很柔软。你爱他那么久，肯定有你的道理，我相信你的眼光，他一定值得你这么喜欢，并且你也没你想象中的那么糟糕。”

我沉默。

他又叹了一口气。“去努力一下，就一下。Esther，我不想吓唬你，但是……人生很短的。”

我拿着手机走出楼梯间才发现演出已经结束了，几个演员找我，说让我一起去庆功宴。庆功宴上人很多，但Jesse不在其中，我意识到我们可能又再也不会见面了。所以我只出席了几分钟就找了个借口离开，他们太闹腾了，而我只感觉很倦很倦。

父亲说的都没错。但我说的也没错。

确实都晚了。

我一跨出剧院的门，见到了我的母亲。

我那时候已经有一年多没见过她了。她苍老了一些，打扮依旧得体，穿了一套褐色的套装，鹿皮手套，黑色皮鞋，和我记忆里的样子相差不多。

我根本不知道她来看我的舞台剧，也许她没有看，只是在剧院门口等我。她一定失望透了，她那个不成器的女儿正在一步步认真地走着人生的下坡路，她七岁的时候就已然没有四岁时那么聪敏，十二岁时更是羞涩木讷，显得泯然众人，十六岁时开始在写作上玩物丧志，十八岁被最好的大学拒绝，二十九岁时居然放弃了研究所的工作，和她那个不负责任的父亲一样逃去南美，回国以后也不思悔改，开始搞文艺创作。

她一定这么想。

我画着对她而言太过艳丽的妆，手里捧着一大束新鲜的花，站在她从未涉足过的剧院门口，等她控诉我的不思进取和愚蠢无知，如同她从前那样。

而她只是注视着我，没有说话，铁灰色的眼睛沉重依旧，却不愠怒。

我无法承受她的目光，脚跟发软，不由自主地往后踉跄了一步，仿佛坠崖。

我没想到有人会一把扶住我。我回头一看，才察觉到Jesse不知道什么时候站在了我身后。

我前三十年人生爱恨交织的两大起因同时出现。我不知道我该怎么做。

Jesse见我站稳了，扶着我的手很快就松开。他先是看了我一眼，随后面无表情地看着我的母亲，警觉里带着戒备。

他在和我一样等待她开口。

但是最终她什么都没说，转身上了一辆车，扬长而去，一个多余的眼神也没有留给我们。

我以为Jesse会在她离开之后也离开。

而他没有。

我们之间沉默了有一个世纪那么长之后，他问我，能不能跟他一起去外面走走。

纽约的夜里很冷，说话时呼出的气息都是白丝丝的。我们并肩走在街上，他帮我拿着那一捧花，就像他那天帮我拎我被泼满颜料的脏衣服一样。

“我是读过你的书，你在南美写的书。其实一开始我不知道那是你写的，是Hallie推荐给我的。她说这部小说的主角有点像我小时候。我有点好奇，就去读了。然后一下子我就认出来了。”他对着黑色的夜空说道，没有看我，“那时候我想联系一下你，但是你已经不见了。”

我感觉我的眼泪又要回来了。“你当时不可能找到我的，我去巴西了。”

“我知道。我去向你的母亲打听你的下落，然后我全都知道了，你和她吵了一架，但这应该不是最主要的原因，是因为我，一定是因为我，”他的语速依旧飞快，“你又一次走了，Esther，又一次。”

“我很抱歉，Jesse。”我听着他微不可闻的呼吸声，努力把自己胀满的酸涩之情全部压缩起来。

他沉默了好一阵才很轻很轻地继续说道。“这世界上有很多人推开过我，他们都能伤害到我。但是他们……Esther，他们都不及你。”

我的脸色煞白。“我很抱歉。我不是故意伤害你的，Jesse，我真的不是。我以为我伤害的只有我自己。”

他飞快地打断了我：“你伤害自己就是在伤害我。”

这话对我们来说都太明显了。我明白了他的意思，完全明白了。

我沉默了。

“我从青春期一开始就觉得自己配不上你，”他继续说道，“你有那么多优点，你对人友善，很聪明也很好看，才华横溢，你不要反驳我，Esther，你读过常春藤，很多男孩追求过你，你还写出那么多很棒的作品，任何人都会这么夸你。并且你也为我付出过很多，那天我快要被勒死的时候你可以说是救过我一命。而我，我什么都没有替你做过。我知道你的母亲给你带来过很多痛苦，但是我却没有帮你反抗过她一次，我很懦弱，并时常为此而自责，但我依旧什么都没有去做。”

“不，你帮过我很多。如果不是你，我不会坚持写作。我也不会感到快乐。你对我来说很重要，真的很重要。”我凝住泪光，借着昏黄的路灯细细地看他。

“你对我来说也一样，Esther。我看你，就像在看另一个自己，”Jesse叹了一口气，唇边出现一团稍纵即逝的白色烟雾，“有时候你对我来说甚至比我自己更重要，我时常感觉你值得比我更好的人，我期待真正的阳光照向你，我希望你快乐。”

“我们太像了，Jesse。我们真的太像了。我一直把你推向其他很好的姑娘。我不知道我这么做会伤害到你，我的初衷不是这个，我想保护你的。然而……看看我都做了什么。我顶着爱的名义，行尽丑陋事。”

“不，你没有那么糟糕。是我的错。其实……那天我们去看了舞台剧，我带你去后台见Mia，是因为你说过你喜欢她，我就想带你去见见她。但是回来以后你的态度就变了。我本来以为我们之间会有什么，但我把它们毁了，你那天跑了很久，一次也没有回过头。自那以后我想了很多，唯一得出的结论是，你不爱我。”

“我爱你，Jesse，我当然爱你。我从八岁就开始爱你。一直都是。我太想看你过得快乐了，但我一想到那些快乐没我的份，我就又会很难过，所以我躲开了……是我把一切给毁了。”

我低下头，无法抑制地哭出声。

他没有和其他人一样说不准哭，只是静静地看着我，眼眶红了。

“我也爱你，Esther，真的，我也爱你。”

我的眼泪来得快去得也快，没几分钟以后我就平复了情绪，他叹了一口气，然后很平淡的，向我伸出了手。我们掌心相贴地走进纽约的夜色之中。

“你刚刚去哪里了？我说谢幕的时候，你下台以后。我去找你了，但你不在。”他冷不防问。

“我去楼梯间跟我父亲打了个电话。”我踢了一记脚下的石子。

“你父亲？”他挑挑眉。

我仰头看了看路灯，想起南美永远炙热的阳光，因为害怕日晒，在那里我白天很少出门。“他住在阿根廷，我回国之前去见了他一次。”

“然后？”

“我跟他都错过了彼此很长一段的人生，我是怨恨过他，但这已经很淡了。Jesse，有一句话他说得对。人生很短的。我们青春期的时候几乎天天见面，那时一天长得就像一年一样，在彼此身上耗费了再多时间都感觉还有大把的未来。但是现在，一眨眼我们已经到了这个年纪了。”

他的喉咙里发出一声像是在笑的声音。“是的，时间太快了。我们都三十多岁了。”

我们都是犹太人，没意识到其实很快就是圣诞节了。商店里的彩灯很亮，两个小孩子在街上说说笑笑，是我和Jesse刚认识的年纪。

我感觉一些我从前从来不敢奢望的东西在向我招手。

“Esther，你在《第二颗心脏》里的台词，是真实所想吗？”Jesse突然问我。

“是的。一切都是。”

“你的眼睛就是我的眼睛。你的骨血就是我的骨血。你的躯体就是我的躯体。你的爱就是我的爱。你的恨就是我的恨。你的灵魂就是我的灵魂。”他飞快地说。

我接道：“你是我的第二颗心脏。”

他顿了顿，停下脚步向上仰视，仿佛能从纽约高楼的彩灯上看到很远很远的未来，“其实我们都没办法倒退到伤害发生之前重头来过了……但是这一次再错过你对我而言会是一个很愚蠢的决定。你之前有一句话其实我不太赞同，Esther，我的快乐不可能没有你的份，你的快乐就是我的快乐，我的快乐也是你的快乐。你是我的第二颗心脏。”

那两个孩子拉着手，和我们擦肩而过。

“我们依旧有很长时间，是吗。”我很轻很轻地问他。

一片雪花飘落下来，落在我的睫毛上。

他对着我的眼睛轻轻一吹，那片凉意散在空中。

“是的，我们还有很长时间。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “他们都不及你。”和“你伤害自己就是在伤害我。”写得我自己被戳成筛子，他们之间真的就是这样的，用伤害来反反复复证明亲密。
> 
> 还有那句“那天你跑了很久，但一次也没有回头。”其实我也真的写得蛮心塞的。这些话从某种意义上把卷西视角补得不算完满，但应该也对他的感情可见一斑了。
> 
> 其实结局还行，说虐的你们自己举报我算了。
> 
> 此文一开篇我的笔调就丧到自己都怕，但丧到最后居然丧出一个he，我都佩服我自己的骚操作。
> 
> 其实后面还有番外？写的都是日常段子，一起生活吐槽跑火车的那种。
> 
> 能容忍我丧心病狂的脑洞的人本来就不多，喜欢卷老师的人很多但能接受这种文的肯定也很少，取交集大概就更少了。
> 
> 所以。
> 
> 感谢阅读。你们居然容忍我到最后。受宠若惊。不胜感激。
> 
> 以及，圣诞夜快乐。


	7. 番外1

网络语言暴力不愿意放过这个时代的每一个人，包括我和Jesse。我知道他难免会在意，我也在意，但我把它们吃进肚子，而他会选择把那些恶意满满的评论编成段子讲。

他有一次对我们共同的朋友们说道：“有时候别人会说我和Esther是菲茨杰拉德和姗尔达……但其实，如果真的要说的话，我是姗尔达。”

其实原话压根没把我们比作菲茨杰拉德和珊尔达。某位匿名网友的意思分明是我原来看不上默默无闻的Jesse，等到他声名显达了才回来当gold-digger，并且……还当得不怎么成功。

我无奈地看了一眼我善于自嘲的男朋友。“那请问海明威在哪里？Hallie吗？”

他想了想。“Hallie太喜欢我们了，她做不成海明威。”

我笑了出来，丢给了他一颗糖。

他接过。“你想让我安安静静地吃糖吗？”

“不。这是我送你的钻石。丽兹饭店一样大的钻石。”

然后我们都笑了。

“说真的，Jesse，我们都不去看那些评论不就行了？”我第一万次提议道，尽管我知道我们肯定都做不到。

他把糖含在嘴里，似乎在认真地思考我的话。

“Esther，我只是感觉他们的观点尖锐得很有趣，激发了我对生活多维度的思考。”

“……好吧，确实有一点。”

那时候Jesse因为拍电影的原因去亚特兰大待了两个礼拜，我被邀请去了一个文化类的访谈节目。

其实我一直很害怕镜头。那天Brianna拿出照相机就足够我汗毛倒竖，更何况是一整期节目。

但是所有我认识的编辑都跟我说，这期节目很重要。我最后还是答应了。

Jesse当然知道这件事，但他自己其实上节目也很紧张，他甚至劝说我，如果真的很痛苦的话不要勉强自己。

我收到他短信的时候，其实已经到演播厅的化妆间了。

我又动摇了。

编导捕捉到了我微妙的脸色，和颜悦色地告诉我。“Rosenthal小姐，我们会剪辑掉任何不太自然的片段，所以千万不要太担心。”

我斟酌了一下，问：“请问，’不太自然’，是多不自然？”

编导对我打包票。“任何会影响放送效果的都不行，我们是专业的。”

我点点头，有点放下心来，化妆师开始打理我的头发。

其实这种文化访谈类节目大部分的问题当然都是事先商量好的，我把十几页稿子背得滚瓜烂熟，深吸一口气，推开了演播厅的大门。

我一感受到镜头四肢就僵硬起来，坐在沙发上之后更是就如同一尊蜡像。

主持人按部就班，问了我几个准备过的问题。

我说话的时候非常紧张，尽管不着急，但是语速还是不由自主地快了起来。

但是稿子我实在是太烂熟于心了，所以整体问题并不大，我至少全部把那些话连贯地讲下来了。

正当我以为主持人会说些总结语把我送下场的时候，他开口问道。

“你能谈谈你的男朋友Jesse Eisenberg吗？”

一片空白。

这个问题我没有准备过。

Jesse。Jesse当然很好啊。你想让我谈什么。我该说什么。

脸上打了再浓厚的妆，我都感觉我两颊的血色全部消失了。

然后我磕磕巴巴地说了一句很愚蠢的话。

“抱歉……我们……请问，我们能不能跳过这个问题？”

我虽然沮丧，但是编导对我承诺过，任何不自然的片段都会被剪辑处理掉，所以我理所影响地以为这一段也会。然而。我错了。

我当然没有看自己的采访节目。是Hallie打电话告诉我的。

那时候Jesse还在亚特兰大，她在电话那头的声音那么着急，让我几乎怀疑Jesse出事了。

“Esther！”

“怎么了？Hallie，怎么了？”我被她心急火燎的语气吓了一跳。

那段我吞吞吐吐的“请问我们能不能跳过这个问题”根本没有被剪辑掉。那个编导骗了我。

他哪里是专业的编导。他是专业的狗仔队。

Hallie哇哇大叫，告诉我网上有一半人认为Jesse对我家暴，另一半人认为他应该是冷暴力惯犯——因为他看上去太瘦小了。

我急火攻心。“Hallie，我不是这么想的，这个问题没有出现在他们给我的目录里我就……”

“我明白的，你们很好，我当然明白。我没有想怪你。只是这些评论太恶毒了，”Hallie叹息一声，“他们居然觉得我哥哥会打人。”

我心如乱麻。“也许我该开个澄清会？我早就应该告诉他们Jesse是个多么好的人，天哪。他们为什么要这么揣测他。”

Hallie制止了我。“别。那是欲盖弥彰，会越描越黑的。”

“我，我该怎么办。我不想再让那些恶意评论伤害到他了。”我急得满头大汗，在房间里转来转去。

“……街拍。街拍比较有说服力。还好他拍戏阶段不太看手机，他应该还不知道。”Hallie也陪我绞尽脑汁。

所以Jesse刚从亚特兰大回来那天，我去接了他，然后我特意绕了一大圈，去了一家人很多的日本餐厅。

是我们当年去过的那家。

他坐下的时候问我。“今天是什么特殊的节日吗？”

“不，是我赎罪。”我嘟囔道。

“抱歉？”他没听清。

“……欢迎你回来。”我把菜单递给他。

“那时候，我们重逢以后在这家日本料理店吃过饭的，你写《第二颗心脏》之前。”他回忆道。

我点点头。“所以我猜你喜欢这里。”

他眉头舒展得很开，嘴角笑意很淡，眼睛里天空的颜色美好到会让人想成为飞鸟。我跟他又一次点了一样的食物，吃饭的时候我只在做一件事——祈祷他不要看手机，千万不要上网。

他抬起眼睛，探究地看了我一眼。“Esther，你怎么了？”

“没有啊，我很好。”我眨眨眼，在他继续发问之前把话题转向了他的电影，“所以接下来，你的拍摄进度都在纽约的摄影棚里进行吗？”

然后我们一起回了家。

他把手机放在了餐桌上，然后我们看着我刚刚买的文化杂志，而我忍不住一直盯着他的手机看，恐惧和忧虑如同一颗不安分的种子埋在我心里。

“你怎么了，Esther？”他又一次问我。

“没，没有。”

“你在担心什么。”他问我。

他当然知道我在担心。他太了解我了。

而我怎么可以告诉他我在担心什么。

“我……我忘记去买盐和洗衣液了，我本来想在你回来之前解决掉的，但我忘了。”

这件事我没说谎，我是真的忘记了。

“没事，Esther，待会儿我们可以一起去，”他坐在我旁边的位子上，对我的掩饰感到茫然和疑惑，“但这肯定不是重点，你到底怎么了？”

“我……”我飞快地开口，“加缪说过诞生于这个荒诞世界的人唯一真正的职责就是活下去，是意识到自己的生活，自己的反抗，自己的自由，如果人的困境唯一的出路是死亡那我们就走在错误的道路上了，正确的路迹是通往生命和光明的……对，我在读加缪。”

“Esther！”

一片安静。

他伸出手抱住了我。

“你怎么了？你一见到我就在害怕。是因为……？”然后他很小心翼翼地摸了摸我平坦的肚子。

“不，不是这个问题。虽然他已经三个月大了但是依旧看上去很小，但是医生说他很健康。”

只有撩起衣服的时候才能看见一道不甚明显的弧度。

“那是什么事，Esther？它一定在折磨你。”

我酝酿了一阵。

“对不起，Jesse，我有一件很不好的事情要告诉你。”我靠在他肩上，打算跟他坦白，我感觉我要花一晚上来安慰他。

“你不舒服吗？”他摸了摸我的额头。

“没有，”我低落极了，声音越来越轻，“那个文化访谈节目我去了，我不该去的，他们在录制节目的时候问了我一个没有让我事先准备的问题，Jesse，他们问了你，然后我……”

他很平静地接过我的话：“你问能不能跳过这个问题。”

“你已经知道了？”我抖了一下，“Jesse，我很抱歉，我当时没有告诉他们你很好，我太紧张了，以至于我看上去像是一幅感情生活极其不幸的样子，我犯了个错误，我……”

“我在亚特兰大等飞机的时候看到了，我知道你会自责，所以我一直没有提这件事，”他摸了摸我的头发，然后用力地抱了抱我试图安慰我，“这没什么，Esther，你已经比我第一次接受采访要好很多了，如果是我第一次就面临这种问题，我大概会拔腿就跑。”

我低下头。“我很抱歉，我隐瞒了你。我今天带你兜了那么大圈，是想让狗仔拍到我们其实很好，我不想让别人猜忌你。”

他摸了摸我的头发。“这没什么。不要再道歉了。其实我想说，你在镜头前很好看，比我好看多了。”

“不不不，你也很好看，在镜头前表现得也很好，而我，我紧张得像一尊蜡像。”

“蜡像不会对加缪侃侃而谈。”他笑了一声。

我撇撇嘴。“我挺遗憾的……我没有告诉大家你是个多么好的人，我失去了一次机会。”

他吻了吻我。“没关系的。Esther，没关系。遗憾是希望的另外一种形式。并且，这没什么好遗憾的。他们明天就会开始攻击我别的东西。”

“那他们也会攻击我。Jesse。”

他想了想。“听上去像是我们成了文化届的邦妮和克莱德。这酷极了。”

我的脸色有点为难。“Jesse，我感觉你其实没看过邦妮和克莱德的故事。”

“唔，我是没怎么看过，我不看电视的，这完全是Hallie告诉我的，怎么了。”

“她一定没告诉你克莱德是性无能。你当然不是。我们能不能换一个比喻。”

他沉吟片刻。“那还是菲茨杰拉德和珊尔达？不行不行，喔，我才不想给海明威看我的genital，这太……可怕了。”

“珊尔达也说过菲茨杰拉德床上不行，并且那样我们要剽窃对方作品，这太糟糕了，并且你们genital比对的结果其实没有差多少，等等，你说到海明威……”然后我顿了顿，“你觉得海明威和哈德莉怎么样？”

Jesse干巴巴地说。“他每写一部伟大的小说就换一个太太，Esther。”

我挠破脑袋。“那么——那么——萨特和波伏娃？”

“和他们相比，我们的关系太闭塞了，有人说过我们之间的关系紧密到令人窒息。但我感觉还行？”他试探地看了一眼。

“确实还行。我习惯你了。”

“我也是，”他凑过来亲了我一口，“我们的关系或许是史无前例，所以还是不要尝试在别人身上找例子了。”

我思索了一阵。“这也许是别人攻击我们的原因。太特别了，别人未必能够了解我们。人们总是容易害怕并且攻击未知的东西。”

他点点头。“唔。我猜也是。”


	8. 番外2

我没有想过自己会再一次回到我长大的新泽西，和Jesse一起。当年我逃离的时候，以为自己再也不会回来了。我看了看记忆里熟悉的Eisenberg家的房子才意识到，人生不只有逃离，还有追回。

我的母亲不知何时已经搬离了这里。上次在剧院门口的相顾无言之后，我再也没有见过她，也没有她的联系方式。

我看了看我从前长大的地方，房子已经重新装修得面目全非，现在住在里面的是一对同性情侣，两个男人和他们领养的三个孩子，还有一条很大的金毛和一只永远躺着晒太阳的橘猫。

那两个男孩和一个女孩在庭院里玩着蹦床，那对爱侣一个在搭新买的儿童秋千，另一个在给金毛犬梳毛。

欢笑声让这栋记忆里冷漠的房子温暖到陌生，我原以为根植于此的褴褛痛苦，居然已经全部被美好覆盖干净。

Jesse拍了拍我。“我们该进去了。”

我点点头，跟他走入Eisenberg家的房子。

Hallie其实是第一个知道我们关系的人，她在青春期里是曾经以为我们会有什么，但后来时间一点一点打消了她的念想，她也知道我在和Jesse恢复联系了之后很快就逃去了南美，以为我们老死不相往来，结果这个信息炸弹一下子丢到她面前，惊讶得在电话那头尖叫出了声，Jesse说他接了这个电话之后一整天都有点耳鸣。

然后他的父母很快就知道了，但他一直没有带我去再度见过他们。

直到现在。

他的父母一如我记忆里的温暖和友善，他们欢迎了我。Jesse的妈妈还摸了摸我的肚子。在七个月的时候，他终于赶上了一个普通孩子的体格，医生也说他很健康。

“我知道会是你，我知道的。”他妈妈显得比我们都要激动，她高兴得快要哭了，拉着我要上楼，“快过来，Esther，我给你看一点东西。”

我说好，Jesse也想跟过来。但是立刻被他妈妈制止了。

“你先坐下，亲爱的，我想和Esther单独说说话。”

他狐疑地看了看他的妈妈，又看了一眼我。

他妈妈耐心地解释道。“我只是给她看一点东西。”

Hallie笑嘻嘻地插进来。“别紧张，最多就是你三岁时的照片，没穿裤子的那种。”

Jesse的爸爸哈哈大笑。

他母亲拉着我上了楼，走进了Jesse从前的房间，弯下腰在书架里找了一会儿。

“我不是故意翻他的东西，这堆东西也并不是一开始就放在他自己的房间里的，他把它们放在了他爸爸的书柜里，大概是怕自己的书架东西实在是太乱也太多了。我帮他爸爸整理东西的时候看见的。亲爱的，我想，这是你的。”

她递给我很厚的一沓稿件，全部装订整齐，还在外面包了一层书皮。

这是我整个高中时代的写作手稿。

“是的……这是我的。”我轻声说道。

原来他没有丢掉。

她拍了拍我的肩膀。“Esther，他的青春期只有你。你刚搬来，我第一次带他去问候你们的时候，你一开门，我就听见了他的灵魂在尖叫。”

我低下头，翻了翻那一整沓稿件，尽管看得出来保护得很仔细，但是纸张边缘还是都起皱了，露出灰白色的绒絮，我才知道他看过很多次，比我想象中的，多成千上万倍。

她摸了摸我的头发，继续说道：“我整天盼着你们成一对，但是你们那时候没有在一起，我猜是我的小伙子太不勇敢了。你那时身边总有追求者，他十几岁的时候天天想要长成更高大的样子，和这个不无关系。他……他等过你，也为你哭过的。他以为我不知道，所以我要悄悄地告诉你。”

想到过去，我依旧难掩心痛。“我很抱歉，我伤害过他。我不勇敢，也太敏感了，差点把问题都搞砸了。”

她抱了抱我，身上洋溢着着郁金香和阳光的味道。“不，孩子，我没有任何责怪你的意思。我只是想告诉你，他也很珍惜你，和你珍惜他一样。你们都很敏感，但是敏感本身是诅咒也是祝福，你们比别人容易受伤，但敏感的人感受性强，你们也容易获得更高层次的精神享受，别人都无法理解你们之间的感情。我很高兴你回到他身边。你可能是世界上唯一真正理解他的人，他也是。”

Hallie的声音从楼下传来。“我们可以吃饭了吗？妈妈你不会真的在给她看Jesse三岁时没穿裤子的——”

他妈妈大声回复道：“当然不是！”

其实我们吃了饭以后，Hallie反而翻出一张照片来。

“一般来说情侣回老家看老照片是保留节目。妈妈不贡献素材，只好我来咯。”她把一张明显已经有点泛黄的照片递给我们。

“这是什么时候拍的？”我惊讶地下巴都要掉到地上。

那时候我们大概都是十四五岁的样子，在一次明显对我们来说太热闹的大型聚会上。照片的主角也并不是我们，应该是我左手边一个高大的男孩子和他身边的朋友们，那种高中时风云人物的模样。我和Jesse缩在桌子的角落里，不知道在说什么我们平时很习惯的话题，照片上的我们都是半侧面，他甚至有点被挤出了镜头，我的眼神密不透风地全在他身上。

原来眼睛真的不经意间会泄露一切秘密。

Hallie回忆了一下：“上个世纪的照片了，1999年，我拍的。”

“我不知道你有偷拍的习惯，Hallie。”Jesse说道，语气又无奈又好笑。

“拜托，当时我叫了你们好几声，你们都没有理我，我可受伤了，所以就去拍那些男孩子，这才不是偷拍。”

“我都不记得我去过这次聚会。”我真的回忆不起来那次我们到底说了什么，聚会上又发生了什么。

Hallie指了指照片里那个主角身边的一个大男孩。“喏，他追过你的，结果被你的冷脸吓到了，你忘记啦。”

我挠了挠头。“我不记得，我真不记得。”

“我承认他是我青春期部分痛苦的来源，Esther。”Jesse无奈地说道。

我有点着急。“我没有喜欢过他，Jesse，他不喜欢你，我怎么会喜欢他。”

Jesse的爸妈都笑出声。

“还好他不喜欢我。”Jesse轻声说道，他耸耸肩，最后跟我一样，也笑了出来。

后来Hallie把这张照片传到了网上想来打打那些匿名恶意群众的脸，虽然我和Jesse觉得没有必要但也没有对她的行为多阻拦。谁知道那时候赶上《第二颗心脏》后台花絮解禁，我才知道，Brianna那天偷拍的照片到底是什么。

那时候我和Jesse都靠着墙坐着，地上散着剧本和他的背包，我当时心思被他完全看穿，低下头假装在看剧本，他侧过半边脸静静地注视着我，一如我当年看他。

“原来Brianna当时那么得意是事出有因。这张照片拍得确实很好。”Jesse说道。

我也很赞同。“Jesse，我们要发一封邮件感谢一下她。”

我们的孩子出世之后，《第二颗心脏》又一次被搬上舞台，不同的演员班底，导演还是同一个。

“我不知道他们那么执着于我的作品，明明它那么稚嫩。”某一天我告诉Jesse。

那时候我们在一片绿地上散步，我推着婴儿车，他背着一个很大的包。

“它很好。Esther，我第一次看到它的时候还不知道是你写的，但是它已经打动了我。所以我想，也许是别人跟我们有着类似的经历，也许是他们渴望别人的理解。”

我们的男孩轻轻地嗷了一声，Jesse不得不把他从婴儿车里拎出来检查一下他。

我努力忽视他的动作像是在抱一只猫。“我感觉他只是想吸引我们的注意力。”

“他成功了。”他把小孩子抱在手里，摸了摸他刚刚冒出头皮的发丝，我猜以后是卷发，他说他希望是像我一样的直发，但是无所谓，什么样都行。

“是的，他成功了。”我笑了笑，任由我们的男孩伸出手来玩弄着我的头发。

我刚想让Jesse把孩子放回去，就敏锐地察觉到了迎面一阵沉重的熟悉的目光。

是我的母亲。

她向我们走来，在离我们大概五米远的地方停住了脚步。她已经快要六十岁了，但是看上去依旧别来无恙，保养得宜，脸色也不糟糕，我猜她身体健康。她身姿依旧挺拔，高挑而瘦，穿着一身墨绿色的套装，黑色皮鞋，戴着我外祖母的淡水珍珠项链，和我记忆里的外祖母越来越像。

熟悉的坠崖感觉扑面而来。我不由自主后退了一步，Jesse拉住我的手，十指收紧。

我们又沉默着。一如当年。

“嗷。”我们的孩子大概是发现我们又不在看他，从他父亲的怀里想要爬到我身上。

我在母亲的目光下僵硬地接过他，轻轻拍了拍他弱小的脊背，双臂把我们的孩子那柔软的身躯在怀里收紧，我需要他的温暖。

母亲的目光不停地游离在我们三个人身上，然后她很轻地对我们点了点头，一如当年在剧院门口一样，转身离开，在我打算开口问她任何问题之前。

Jesse把我们的孩子放进了婴儿车，问我还好不好。

我不知道我该回答什么，跟他一起慢慢地走在绿地的夕阳里。

沉默了一会儿，他告诉我。“其实当年我发现你不见了去找过她，问你的下落。”

我点点头。“我知道的。你说过。”

“那时候我很痛苦，我感觉我伤害了你，她……她也很痛苦，然后她怪罪了我，说我让她永远失去了你。我才反应过来，她一直都知道，她知道你对我……如同我对你。但我想她藏了后半句，其实她知道也是因为她。”

我叹了一口气。“她是爱我的。只是我无法承担。”

“其实有时候，理解比爱更重要，”他顿了顿，看了我一眼继续说，“她那天来剧院门口见你，我简直担心坏了，我害怕她一开口会让你再一次离开，而我当时也没有完全挽留你的自信。”

“她不是来责备我的，我猜。也许，我是说也许，她只是来……来看一眼我的梦。另外，Jesse，我再一次见到你的时候我就知道我没办法再离开纽约了，你的忧虑真的多余了，唉，其实我们总是这样。”

他的声音和刚才相比，有一些更为外露的起伏。“是的。我们总是这样。我很感谢你留在我身边，Esther，也为你终于能够摆脱一段痛苦的过去而高兴。我想，你母亲看上去过得不错，你应该不至于太过担心她。”

我点头。“我知道她还在工作，我查过她的学术动向，她依旧在发表论文，足够了。”

“她应该也远远地打探过我们的消息，她明显知道我们在一起还有了孩子，看到他的时候她没有丝毫的惊讶。她……应该也是希望你快乐的。”

我点点头，我们又走了一段路，我感觉他的背包有点太沉了，把里面一本我之前在看的书放进了婴儿车兜，发现一个穿冲锋衣的人举着相机飞快地对着我们拍了一张。

我看了看Jesse，突然想问。“……你猜这次网上恶意评论的主题是什么？”

他试图理性推断这个问题：“上次家暴传闻的余温还没过去他们就发现你怀孕了，现在还发现我们一起带着孩子出去散步……斯德哥尔摩情人？”

我看了一眼我刚刚放进车兜里的小说：“不不不，我感觉是形婚。”

他挑了挑眉。“为什么？因为他们上次说我看上去长了一张不需要性生活的脸？”

“我放进去的书正好是call me by your name。”

他低低地发出一声类似在笑的声音，冷不防开口，对我喊了他自己的名字：“Jesse。”

我也笑了。

“Esther。”


End file.
